Regenerative medicine techniques often utilize scaffolding materials, which can serve the role of three-dimensional (3D) templates, and/or drug carriers, which can serve the role of a drug delivery mechanism. Tissue regeneration may be a potential treatment for patients with lost or diseased tissues. However, the regeneration of tissue complexes that consist of more than one type of tissue presents a challenge to tissue engineers.